regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bergshire
Bergshire (sometimes called "Dead End Sausageville East Westerton" = (DESEW)), is a river city in Ash County, in the country of Drekis on the continent of Arcadia. The Berg River starts at an cave mouth that Desmond opened up between 1496 and 1509. Under Bergshire is the Underdim, a not-so-vast cavern system a dozen metres underground and extend beyond the outskirts of the town. Residents include the Draw. Officials: Baroness Jezebel took over the town in 1510 after her husband Baron Axel died in episode 108. She lives in the Manor House on the East Side of town. Before his death, Baron Axel had many horses buried in the grounds of the estate for unknown reasons. There is housing for 30 men-at-arms on the 2nd floor of the building as well as 1 Cleric, 1 Gate Guard, 1 Captain of the Guard and 3 Retainer Knights. Mayor Sanders, a local business owner, was elected as a third party option in episode ?. Has a magic painting that players have jumped out of twice. The sheriff of town is Mister Muscles, who succeeded Sheriff Rudgard. Mister Muscles is far less competent than Rudgard, and took the job so he would be paid to exercise and to sun-bake under the sunroof he installed in the Sheriff's Office. Locations: At the heart of town is the tavern/inn Shenanigans, owned by Desmond the Dashing. Across the road from Shenanigans used to be a blacksmith, but after an Underdim incident, the store was replaced with Big Ben's Brothel, a soup store. Next door to Big Ben's Brothel is Paxton's Palace. On the west road out of town is the Red Rooster, an abandoned hotel that allegedly was once called the Crimson Cock. Also allegedly haunted. Next to the Red Rooster is a Jewellery shop run by Jewel Sparkles. In the market square is the Sheriff's Office, the Mayor's Residence, Paula's Pie Post and two blacksmiths. Near the Market In a row is the New Library (Run by Dorbaff/Guam Priests), Temple of Martha and the Orphanage (run by a Nun who doesn't believe Orphans should have fun). North of the market square is the tinker/locksmith shop, run by Cogwrench Hammerbench. There is the dungeons, situated next to the Manor House grounds on the east side of town. Joey's Bar on the East side of town, away from the docks, caters to staff of the manor house and other workers. It is run by Frank. There is an hidden entrance at the back of Joey's bar that leads town to A Quiet Drink, another Bar, this one by town locals wishing to avoid adventurers. On the Docks is a Lesbian Bar called The Butcher Shop. Not to be confused with the actual butcher shop that used to be in the town square that closed down. There is no kennel-master in town, however where was a underground Dog-Fighting Ring that acted as the town's dogcatchers, out of a secret spot on the docks, but were stopped in episode 107. Bergshire has a sizeable graveyard. A old barn on the south side of town is home to the Thieves' Den. Manning Mares, the used horse dealership, is on the edge of town. Near Town: A farm out to the west of Bergshire is Luna High Security Farms, home of Bessy, the cow with the best milk in the world, and Henrietta, the chicken with the best eggs in the world. South just outside of Bergshire is a Ruined Temple. Many people have re-purposed this building, the last was the Cleric Howard who was renovating it to be used as a temple to the god of joy. There is a secret basement has secret red dragon in it. Destroyed Businesses: The Blacksmith that used to be across the road from Shenanigans. Sumptuous Sally's Salads - Burned town for Insurance Form The Old Library - Was burnt town by an angry anti-knowledge mob. The mob also tried to hang the Libarian, but she was saved by Adventures from Shenanigans. In the town square the real butcher store that was bought out by Heartsiful's Toy Store. -Ep37 The butcher stole wares in a stall in the market square until she was arrested for kicking a noble boy who was stealing sausages and thrown in the dungeon for 3 months. -Ep45 Heartsiful's Artistic Speciality Toys and Unique Recreations, a Toy Store. Sold Eye-Gems that you can play Poach-e-mon Go - Burnt down by an angry mob who preferred real life animal fighting - Episode 37 Glenn Matthews's Taxidermy Shop - Closed down after the animals were brought to life. - Episode 78 Category:Drekis Cities & Towns Category:Ash County Towns